


Promesas

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, Drarry, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Draco baja la varita ante Albus Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía. Sin embargo, eso no impide que este fallezca y la Orden del Fénix tendrá que asegurarse de su protección. Harry también es evacuado de Hogwarts y ambos tendrán que compartir una misma cama durante esa fatídica noche en la que los dos han perdido todo lo que daba sentido a su vida.Esta historia participa en el reto "Tropos, tropos everywhere" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	Promesas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La cama es mía. El resto de la Rowling.
> 
> «Esta historia participa en el reto "Tropos, tropos everywhere" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»
> 
> Tropo sorteado: Sólo había una cama.
> 
> Lo siento, no he encontrado a la persona autora de la imagen de portada, si lo averiguo, editaré con la información.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Hay algunas referencias de índole sexual, pero nada demasiado explícito.

_«Vuelve al lado correcto, Draco, y podremos esconderte más de lo que hubieras podido imaginar»._

Harry pensaba en las palabras de Dumbledore mientras Malfoy desaparecía por la chimenea del despacho bajo la atenta mirada de McGonagall. Kingsley había salido con Tonks y Lupin hacia Malfoy Manor después de que Malfoy hubiese escrito una carta de su puño y letra para su madre. Moody había ido a cerciorarse de que Lucius Malfoy siguiera a salvo en Azkaban.

_«Snape había aparecido en la torre justo cuando Malfoy bajaba la varita. Este, asustado al verle, la empuñó con más fuerza, pero Dumbledore le tranquilizó antes de que pudiese hacer nada. Snape escuchó atentamente al director antes de asentir. Tanteando, buscó a Harry en la pared, donde estaba paralizado por el hechizo del director. Cuando le encontró, levantó la Capa de Invisibilidad y empujó a Malfoy contra él._

_—No os mováis —les dijo cáusticamente— No hagas tonterías, Draco._

_Tapó a ambos de nuevo, cerciorándose de que estaban bien ocultos, antes de volverse hacia Dumbledore»._

McGonagall se volvió hacia él después de que el señor Weasley atravesara la chimenea detrás de Malfoy.

—Tenemos que hablar de su propia seguridad, señor Potter.

Harry asintió, consciente de que se habían roto muchas cosas aquella noche. No sabía qué había pasado con sus compañeros, salvo que habían peleado aquella noche. Se preguntó si Hermione y Ron estarían bien.

—Antes de nada, ¿hay algo que pueda decirme sobre su presencia y la del señor Malfoy en la Torre de Astronomía?

—No, profesora. El profesor Dumbledore no quería que nadie supiese que yo estaba allí. —Omitió intencionadamente cualquier referencia a Malfoy.

—Lo imaginaba —McGonagall apretó los labios con evidente desagrado, pero no insistió—. El hecho es que Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro. Mortífagos entre estos muros, el profesor Dumbledore asesinado, Severus desaparecido…

Apretó los dientes, con la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado del despacho. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa noche antes de decidir en quién podía confiar o qué podía contar.

_«No había dado lugar a nada más. El ruido de más pasos subiendo las escaleras de la torre hizo que Snape mirase asustado a Dumbledore. Este movió la cabeza con resignación._

_—Harry, cumple mi promesa, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que prometiste obedecerme. Solo una vez más, por favor._

_Petrificado como estaba, no pudo protestar o estar de acuerdo. Los mortífagos habían irrumpido en la terraza de la torre. Los acontecimientos se habían disparado. Tras una breve conversación, de la que apenas recordaba nada, sintiendo la espalda del aterrorizado Malfoy apretarse contra su pecho, su propia respiración agitada y el temblor del otro chico._

_—Severus… por favor… »_

Snape había ordenado a voces a los mortífagos correr fuera de allí. La mujer había preguntado dónde estaba Malfoy, pero había obedecido la orden tras otra voz de Snape. Malfoy y él vieron cómo salían corriendo torre abajo. Con una última mirada y un asentimiento, Snape siguió a los mortífagos por las escaleras.

Harry había obedecido a Dumbledore. Se lo había prometido y estaba decidido a cumplir. Había intercedido en favor de Malfoy cuando los mortífagos habían huido del castillo. Este iba a ser puesto a salvo junto con toda su familia, tal como Dumbledore había prometido cuando Malfoy bajó la varita y aceptó su protección. Sobre Snape… había preferido guardarse ese dato un poco más, hasta saber qué hacer con él. Era obvio que ahí había gato encerrado.

—¿No voy a volver con los Dursley? —preguntó, desconcertado. Dumbledore siempre había insistido en la conveniencia de vivir allí hasta ser mayor de edad—. Pensaba…

—De momento no. Albus… —McGonagall dudó unos segundos antes de continuar hablando despacio, como si buscara las palabras—. El profesor Dumbledore y yo teníamos diferencias de opiniones sobre su estancia en Privet Drive. Kingsley y Moody seguramente estarán de acuerdo conmigo cuando comparta la información de cómo son.

—¿Los conoce? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Nunca se había planteado que realmente hubiese alguien más, además de él y sus amigos, aparte de los Weasley, que fuese consciente de cómo era su vida en casa de los Dursley.

—Digamos que tengo el placer —comentó ácidamente McGonagall.

—Pero el hechizo de protección…

—Sí, el profesor Dumbledore me habló sobre ello, pero los mortífagos han conseguido entrar en Hogwarts. No voy a arriesgarme a que entren en Privet Drive, donde apenas tenemos conocimiento de qué ocurre.

—¿Entonces?

—Hemos pensado que deberías irte a una casa franca de la Orden.

—¿Grimmauld Place?

—No. Al menos no hasta que sea un lugar seguro. El profesor Dumbledore era el Guardián de los Secretos y ahora que ha muerto, la eficacia del encantamiento ha disminuido. Hasta que no nos cercioremos de que podemos seguir utilizándola, tendrás que ir a otro sitio.

—¿Por qué no La Madriguera? No es la primera vez que voy allí.

—No me parece lo más conveniente.

—¿A dónde me enviarán, pues? —Cada vez estaba menos de acuerdo con ese plan. Parecía como si la Orden estuviese improvisando sus decisiones.

—Todavía no lo sé. En cuanto Kingsley o Moody regresen lo hablaremos y tomaremos una decisión.

—¿No cree que yo debería estar en esa conversación?

—No todavía, señor Potter —negó McGonagall, mirándolo con una expresión similar a la pena—. El profesor Dumbledore le contó algunos secretos que no compartió conmigo. Otros miembros de la Orden conocemos otros. Todavía es usted menor de edad, déjenos que le protejamos un poco más antes de involucrarse en la Orden.

—¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore siendo asesinado por mortífagos no cuenta como involucrarme en los asuntos de la Orden? —preguntó Harry sarcásticamente.

McGonagall apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. Harry sabía que estaba siendo injusto con ella. Reminiscencias de un recuerdo reciente, apenas un año atrás, en el que el que había recibido aquellos ácidos comentarios era el viejo profesor, que nunca más podría escucharlos.

—Hay otras casas francas, camufladas en el mundo muggle, repartidas por toda Gran Bretaña. Acceder a ellas de modo mágico es imposible —le explicó, ignorando su invectiva—. Hasta ahora no hemos necesitado utilizarlas, pero están preparados para recibir gente. La señora Malfoy está siendo dirigida a una de ellas y el joven Malfoy a otra. Decidiremos cuál es la más adecuada para usted en función de sus necesidades.

—¿Necesidades? Es toda una novedad que a la Orden le preocupen mis necesidades.

—Será temporal, se lo prometo. En cuanto reforcemos las protecciones de La Madriguera, es probable que puedas volver allí a pasar el verano con tus amigos.

—¿Puedo verlos antes de irme?

—Desde luego. Les he mandado llamar. Podrán reunirse en la sala adyacente y hablar con tranquilidad hasta que llegue el momento de marcharse.

—Si Hogwarts no es seguro no quiero… —Harry dudó, pensando en qué podía pasar si la situación de esa noche se repetía, por improbable que pareciese. Malfoy había dejado entrar a los mortífagos, pero podía haber otros alumnos dispuestos a hacerlo.

—Estarán todos bien, señor Potter —le tranquilizó McGonagall—. Ellos también están preocupados por usted. Ahora es más importante su salvaguardia. El resto de sus compañeros volverán a sus hogares mañana o pasado a más tardar, en cuanto el Ministerio habilite el Expreso. Vaya a empacar sus cosas y a ver a sus amigos.

—Está bien —accedió, notando que los ojos empezaban a picarle. Sintiéndose culpable por su comportamiento, intentó un conato de disculpa—. Siento estar causando tantos problemas.

—No sea estúpido, señor Potter. No lo tengo por tal. Partirá en cuanto hayamos tomado una decisión. El señor Weasley regresará a recogerlo cuando termine de poner al señor Malfoy a salvo.

—¿Estará bien?

—¿El señor Malfoy? —Harry asintió, preocupado por él—. Pensaba que no se llevaban ustedes muy bien y que preferiría mantenerse al margen. La Orden hará todo lo posible por protegerlo a él y su familia, se lo aseguro.

—Se lo prometí al profesor Dumbledore. Que lo protegeríamos. Hice una promesa, quiero poder cumplirla. No quiero que la Orden intente protegerlo. Nada de intentos. Quiero participar activamente, me niego a ser dejado de lado.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, señor Potter. Ahora, váyase a aprovechar el tiempo con sus amigos. Están subiendo las escaleras.

Se apresuró a obedecer, reuniéndose con Ron y Hermione, que lo envolvieron en sus brazos, preguntándole los detalles de lo ocurrido. En voz baja, les puso al día, incluyendo lo ocurrido con Snape y su conversación con McGonagall.

Conversaron durante un rato. Oyeron cómo Kingsley y el señor Weasley volvían y hablaban en voz baja con McGonagall. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de preguntarse qué iba a ocurrir, pues no pasó mucho rato antes de que lo llamaran. Entró de nuevo en el despacho, y vio a los tres mirándole con gravedad.

—Quiero decirle que hemos tenido en cuenta todos sus deseos, señor Potter —le informó McGonagall. Harry asintió, nervioso, sin saber muy bien qué quería decir eso exactamente—. Personalmente, vamos a comprometernos a involucrarle mucho más en los asuntos de la Orden y en la protección del señor Malfoy.

—También estaremos a tu servicio para ayudarte con lo que sea que Dumbledore y tú estuvieseis haciendo —añadió Kingsley con su voz profunda.

—Muchas gracias —tartamudeó Harry que, ahora que ya estaba más tranquilo, no estaba seguro de que todo eso fuese una buena noticia.

Con los párpados pesados por el sueño, siguió al señor Weasley a través de la chimenea hasta La Madriguera. Sin apenas saludar a Molly, caminaron fuera de los límites de protección de la casa y el señor Weasley utilizó la Aparición Conjunta para llevarle al barrio de una ciudad que no conocía, iluminada débilmente por farolas anaranjadas.

—Liverpool —le aclaró el señor Weasley—. Tenemos que caminar un poco, la Orden ha colocado sus mejores protecciones en la casa y no es posible aparecerse allí directamente.

Llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos. Pacientemente, esperaron al ascensor y subieron varios pisos. Una vez en la puerta, el señor Weasley llamó al timbre. Al ver al señor Granger abrir la puerta, Harry parpadeó con sorpresa.

—No te esperaba de nuevo hoy, Arthur.

—Ha sido un poco improvisado. No sabíamos que tendríamos que dar cabida a dos chicos cuando traje al otro.

—Pasad —les invitó el señor Granger con cara de circunstancias.

—Yo tengo que marcharme. He de reportar que he entregado a Harry sano y salvo. —Se volvió hacia Harry con cara seria—. Es hora de que muestres lo que hay dentro de ti, Harry. Recuerda lo que ha dicho la profesora McGonagall. En cierto modo… eres su escolta, podría decirse.

Frunció el ceño, sin entender las palabras del señor Weasley, pero, con la mente embotada por el sueño, no les dio más importancia. Tras recordarle que no podía hacer magia o se activaría el Detector, el señor Weasley se despidió con un apretón de manos del señor Granger y revolvió el pelo de Harry antes de darse media vuelta y bajar las escaleras.

—Bienvenido, Harry.

—Gracias, señor Granger. Siento ser una molestia para ustedes.

—Tendrás que disculpar a mi esposa, ya se ha retirado a dormir. Ven, te mostraré el dormitorio para que puedas descansar y dejar tus cosas.

—No importa, lo comprendo. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

—Estamos encantados de colaborar como podamos. Hermione no estaba de acuerdo, pero… —El señor Granger dejó la frase en el aire—. Lo siento, me temo que tendrás que compartir el dormitorio.

—De verdad que no importa, señor Granger.

—El señor Weasley nos avisó que Hermione llegará mañana, así que solo tenemos la habitación de invitados disponible. Espero que aún no esté dormido.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pensando que, al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrado a dormir con otros cuatro chicos. El señor Granger le guio, indicándole dónde estaban la cocina y el salón. Harry le siguió dócilmente por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada.

—Ese de ahí es el cuarto de baño —le señaló la puerta de enfrente. Harry asintió para darle a entender que lo había memorizado—. Mi esposa y yo tenemos el nuestro propio, así que solo tienes que compartirlo con Hermione y tu compañero.

Harry abrió la puerta. El dormitorio era amplio, con una cama de matrimonio en el centro, un armario empotrado en un lateral y, bajo una amplia ventana había un escritorio ante el cual estaba sentado…

—¡Malfoy!

—Claro, debí suponer que os conocíais. Al fin y al cabo, sois compañeros de colegio. Llegó hace un rato, lo trajo Arthur también.

Malfoy se había vuelto hacia él nada más oír su voz, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Harry se maldijo mentalmente, dándose cuenta de que las pistas habían estado ahí todo el tiempo. El comentario de McGonagall sobre que podría proteger a Malfoy, el hecho de que era el segundo chico al que daban refugio esa noche…

—¡Tú! —escupió Malfoy con voz acusadora, apretando los puños.

El señor Granger había abandonado la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta. Harry respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. No era el momento más oportuno para hacer una escena.

—Escucha, Malfoy, esto es una mierda, estoy de acuerdo —dijo, acercándose a la mesa para dejar a Hedwig, ya que empezaba a sentir el brazo cansado de sujetar la jaula.

Malfoy se levantó de golpe, haciendo que la silla se balancease peligrosamente y alejándose un paso de él. Harry dejó la jaula y tiró la mochila al suelo, a los pies de la cama. Se agachó y sacó el cepillo de dientes y ropa para dormir limpia. Se sacó las zapatillas a patadas, dejándolas tiradas en el suelo.

—¡Esa vieja bruja está loca si piensa que voy a compartir cuarto contigo, Potter!

—Baja la voz, Malfoy —le pidió Harry con resignación—. En estos pisos las paredes son de papel. Es de mala educación dar voces a estas horas de la noche.

—Me da igual. Ese estúpido manipulador me prometió protección para mí y para mi familia y todo lo que me dan es una cama en una casa muggle y encima tengo que compartirla contigo. ¡Me niego!

Los ojos de Harry se anegaron al recordar el momento en que el rayo verde había impactado en el cuerpo de Dumbledore, derrumbándolo por encima del antepecho de la torre.

—Malfoy, no hables así.

—¡Hablaré como me dé la gana, Potter! ¡No puedes llegar aquí y pretender imponer tus normas!

—Acaba de morir, idiota —susurró Harry, intentando no elevar el volumen de voz y gritar al mismo tiempo—. ¿No puedes mostrar un poco de respeto a quien acaba de dar su vida para que tú puedas seguir viviendo?

Malfoy se calló, enrojeciendo. Harry, de mal humor, salió de la habitación y entró en el cuarto de baño. Orinó, se lavó los dientes y se desnudó hasta quedarse en calzoncillos. Mojando la camiseta, se aseó un poco el cuerpo. Habría querido darse una ducha antes de meterse en la cama, pero no quería molestar a los señores Granger.

Cuando terminó, se miró en el espejo, suspirando. Reconoció para sus adentros que esto era lo que había deseado. Tener a Malfoy cerca, cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Que su promesa estaba siendo cumplida. Que la memoria de Dumbledore estaba a salvo. No había contado con que eso implicase tener que compartir tiempo, y mucho menos cama, con él.

Mirándose a los ojos, se prometió que iba a comportarse como se esperaba de él. Se juró que cumpliría la promesa de Dumbledore, costase lo que costase, recordándose que compartir una cama no era el peor de los sacrificios. Inspiró profundamente para darse ánimos y, recogiendo su ropa, envolviendo la camiseta húmeda en los pantalones, salió del baño y volvió a la habitación.

Malfoy seguía de pie en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado, mirándole anonadado. Harry cogió la camiseta y el pantalón corto que había sacado antes y se los puso a modo de pijama. Malfoy le estaba mirando de hito en hito, como si no supiese cómo reaccionar. Abrió la cama y se sentó en ella, de espaldas a Malfoy, quitándose los calcetines antes de subir los pies y tumbarse bocarriba.

—¿Qué haces, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Son las dos de la madrugada, Malfoy —contestó con voz serena pero cansada—. Estoy agotado. Física y emocionalmente. Lo normal cuando has tenido que pelear contra una sarta de mortífagos y has visto morir a uno de tus profesores delante de tus ojos asesinado por otro. Me voy a dormir. Ya hablaremos mañana si es necesario.

—Pero…

—¿Algún problema, Malfoy? —gruñó, antes de darse cuenta de que era él quien estaba picándole ahora y que estaba faltando a su propósito, exasperado por la presencia del otro chico. Tenía que reconocer que esta vez Malfoy no había dicho nada realmente—. Bien, ¿quieres dormir de cara o de pies?

—¿Vas a dormir en la cama?

—Claro, para eso está, ¿no? —Como no obtuvo respuesta, se arropó y le dio la espalda—. Bueno, ya decidirás tú cómo quieres hacerlo.

—¡No pienso dormir contigo en la misma cama, Potter!

—Genial. Suerte con el suelo —respondió Harry con tono sarcástico, sin darse media vuelta y decidido a ignorarle—. Apaga la luz en cuanto puedas, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy tan cansado que podría dormirme en una rama del Sauce Boxeador, pero preferiría estar a oscuras.

Afortunadamente, Malfoy se quedó callado y no respondió más. Harry pasó los brazos alrededor de su almohada, crispando los dedos. Había llegado hasta ese momento a fuerza de no pensar. Primero, sacando a Malfoy de la Torre de Astronomía, evitando que el resto de mortífagos les acertasen con algún hechizo cruzado. Luego, convenciendo a los miembros de la Orden de la promesa que Dumbledore había hecho, decidido a respetar su memoria cumpliéndola, haciéndola suya.

Los acontecimientos habían sucedido con rapidez. Unas pocas palabras cuando se reunió con Hermione y Ron, demasiado superficiales como para ser de consuelo. La muerte de Dumbledore, el peligro que habían corrido sus amigos, la precipitación de los acontecimientos, el hecho de que el guardapelo era falso, la desazón de no saber qué iba a ocurrir el minuto siguiente… todo se apoderó de él, provocándole una pulsación dolorosa en el pecho.

Negándose a llorar estando en la misma habitación que Malfoy, Harry se mordió los labios, aguantándose. Oyó un ruido a sus espaldas, pero se negó a mirar. Poco después, identificó el sonido suave de ropa siendo sacudida y colocada. La luz se apagó y sintió cómo el colchón se hundía detrás de él.

Mullendo la almohada con dos cabezazos, cerró los ojos, intentando alejar las imágenes del cuerpo de Dumbledore cayendo por el antepecho de la cabeza. El pecho le pedía regodearse en ellas, y, aunque sabía por experiencia que no era lo más prudente, sí se abandonó a la sensación de dolor que le embargaba por dentro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tragándose de nuevo las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos, inmóvil para que Malfoy no sospechase que seguía despierto.

El tiempo se desdibujó, a oscuras en la habitación. Solo se oía su respiración, acompasada, y la de Malfoy, que sonaba cada vez más agitada. El colchón comenzó a temblar y oyó el ruido de los dientes de Malfoy castañear. Estuvo a punto de resoplar, pero se recordó a sí mismo que en teoría estaba dormido. Sintiendo pena por el otro chico, que parecía estar helado, consideró la idea de preguntarle si necesitaba más ropa de abrigo, pero la desechó, decidiendo no entrometerse: no le apetecía recibir otra respuesta idiota.

Un sonido quedo parecido a un gemido a sus espaldas se mezcló con el sonido del castañeo. El ruido se repitió, sonando más lastimeramente. Harry se percató de que era un sollozo y se le encogió el corazón. Se recordó a sí mismo que, sin duda, para Malfoy tampoco tenía que ser fácil aquella situación. Al menos él sí conocía a los padres de Hermione, aunque fuese de vista.

Compadeciéndose, se giró en la cama para encararle. Malfoy se calló al sentirle moverse, sorbiendo por la nariz, pero no pudo contener el sonido de sus dientes chocando cuando volvió a empezar a temblar de frío. Esperó unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, distinguiendo el brillo de la clara cabellera de Malfoy sobre la almohada, de espaldas a él.

—Malfoy… —susurró, sin estar muy seguro de qué debía decir.

El otro chico permaneció en silencio. Dejó de tiritar. Harry supuso que estaba apretando los dientes y poniendo el cuerpo en tensión para no hacerlo, pero fue inútil. Segundos después volvía a temblar tan violentamente, que Harry oía el cabecero de la cama vibrar suavemente contra la pared en la que se apoyaba.

—Dios, debes estar helado —dijo Harry, extendiendo la mano para rozarle el hombro y descubriendo que no tenía nada puesto encima. Malfoy se sacudió al sentir el contacto para apartarle—. ¡Pero si no tienes ropa! Necesitas abrigarte.

—Déjame en paz, Potter.

—Al menos deberías ponerte un pijama, o una camiseta —insistió, frunciendo el ceño. No tenía sentido que estuviese pasando frío por acostarse sin ropa—. Malfoy…

—Algunos no hemos podido recoger nada antes de salir huyendo de Hogwarts, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento. La prioridad era protegeros a ti y a tus padres —le recordó antes de darse un manotazo mental en la frente. Malfoy no necesitaba que le recalcase eso—. Yo no tuve tiempo de recoger mucho, pero puedo prestarte algo de ropa, si quieres. Te quedará un poco corta, porque eres más alto, pero…

—Déjalo, Potter —le interrumpió Malfoy—. No necesito tu caridad.

Sus palabras quedaron deslucidas porque el temblor de su cuerpo recrudeció. Perplejo, Harry se dio cuenta que él no tenía frío en absoluto y que las mantas que había en la cama eran suficientes para abrigarles. Aunque el ambiente todavía era primaveral y las noches eran frescas, el verano empezaba a dejarse sentir. Dedujo que el frío de Malfoy no era provocado por la temperatura.

—Para mí también ha sido horrible —musitó, comprendiendo que seguramente el chico tenía algún tipo de estrés post-traumático—. Estar allí, ver a Snape hacer eso, Dumbledore cayendo…

—Cállate, Potter. No entiendes ni media.

—Prueba a explicármelo —le propuso con voz suave.

Malfoy le ignoró, tiritando aún más que antes. Harry suspiró frustrado, sin saber qué hacer para llegar al otro chico, consciente de que los separaban seis años de enemistad. Sin embargo, supuso que ahora que estaban en el mismo bando y él era el valedor de la promesa de protección que Dumbledore le había hecho, había llegado el momento de tender puentes.

—Tienes razón.

Había hablado en voz baja, no muy seguro de si Malfoy le estaba escuchando. Decidido a llegar hasta el final del asunto, continuó:

—Dumbledore era un manipulador. Nunca daba más información que la justa y necesaria. Contaba a cada persona lo que quería y planeaba cosas sin contar con el resto. Hacía que te sintieses un peón en una partida de ajedrez.

—Felicidades, Potter. ¿Has llegado tú solito a esa conclusión o te ha ayudado Granger?

—Algunas de las decisiones que tomó me perjudicaron —continuó, ignorando la pulla que Malfoy le había lanzado, satisfecho al saber que le estaba escuchando—. Crecí con mis tíos muggles, que me maltrataban y despreciaban. Siempre me pregunté si él lo sabía y lo toleraba.

—¿Era así?

—Sí —admitió con un nudo en la garganta—. McGonagall me ha confirmado que ella lo sabía y que estaba en desacuerdo con Dumbledore sobre dejarme con ellos. Por eso he venido aquí y no allí, donde se supone que hay un potente hechizo de protección.

No le habló sobre que McGonagall había terminado mandándole ahí y no a cualquier otro lugar porque él se había empeñado en ser su protector personal. No necesitaba avergonzarse más delante de Malfoy. Bastante humillante era que este supiese cómo era su vida con los Dursley.

Hablar sobre cómo Dumbledore utilizaba a todo el mundo como una pieza en su particular partida de ajedrez contra Voldemort le hizo recrear en su mente la imagen de Snape alzando la varita y realizando la maldición asesina contra Dumbledore. Resonaron una vez más las palabras de este en su cabeza.

«Severus, por favor».

No había sido una súplica de piedad. Había sido una petición para que Snape lo hiciera.

—Creo que habían planeado su muerte —dedujo en voz alta—. Snape y Dumbledore.

—Diría que suena absurdo, pero… Yo también lo había pensado. Se lo pidió por favor —concordó Malfoy.

—Es lo que te decía de los planes. A mí me mostró una tarea que debe realizarse si queremos que Voldemort no gane.

—No digas su nombre —gruñó Malfoy.

—Ahora está muerto —ignorándole, siguiendo el tren de sus pensamientos—. Había planificado su muerte con Snape sin decirme nada y yo no sé por dónde empezar con esa tarea. Si nadie lo hace, Voldemort…

—¡Que no lo digas! —El tembleque de Malfoy incrementó en intensidad.

—Voldemort —insistió, imprimiéndole fuerza a la voz. Malfoy se sobresaltó—. No temas al nombre, Malfoy. Aumenta el miedo que le tenemos a él.

—¿Eres imbécil, Potter?

—No. Tú tampoco lo eres —Harry de verdad creía que no lo era, a pesar de todo lo que había entre ellos.

—No has estado delante de él, gilipollas. No sabes lo que es que se meta dentro de tu cabeza, que amenace a tu familia. Que te ponga una misión que sabe que no vas a poder cumplir y tú la aceptes porque crees que es lo que se espera de ti. Que te marque como si fuese ganado.

—Lo siento mucho.

—El viejo lo sabía, joder. Claro que lo había planificado todo con Severus. ¿No oíste lo que dijo? Sabía cuál era mi misión y en lugar de ofrecerme ayuda, en lugar de hablar conmigo, se esperó al último momento, muriéndose acto seguido para dejarme vendido.

—La Orden del Fénix respetará su promesa —intentó tranquilizarlo Harry, pero el chico había comenzado a tiritar más—. Yo honraré esa promesa con mi vida si es necesario.

—Pidiendo a Severus que lo hiciese él por mí —continuó Malfoy, ignorándole—. Quitándome a mi único aliado. No tendría que haber aceptado su protección —sollozó de nuevo—. No sé cómo me las apaño para acabar siempre en la peor posición.

—Draco —susurró, impresionado, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho Malfoy a la hora de aceptar esa ayuda para acabar sintiéndose desamparado—. No estás solo. La Orden ya ha ido a proteger a tu madre y Moody se encargará de que tu padre esté bien. Yo no puedo hacer nada más en ese sentido, pero sí puedo decirte que estaré para ti. Haré todo lo que pueda para vencerle y que tú estés a salvo. Quiero que haya merecido la pena tu decisión de hacer las cosas bien. Te lo prometo. 

Draco sollozó más fuerte, con un gemido lastimero que le partió el alma. Extendió la mano de nuevo y posó la palma en la espalda de Draco, notando con un escalofrío lo helado que estaba. Este también se estremeció, sacudiéndose todavía, ahogándose con las lágrimas.

No lo pensó, simplemente culebreó en la cama, acercándose a Draco y pegándose a su espalda. Le pasó los brazos por el hueco de los costados, sujetándole firmemente el abdomen. Notó que solo vestía unos calzoncillos, así que enredó sus piernas en las de él, entrelazándolas y aprovechando que estaba acostado en posición fetal para poner los pies debajo de las plantas de los suyos y así calentárselos.

—Estás helado —susurró cuando se dio cuenta que el otro chico no había hecho gesto de apartarlo y probablemente ya no lo haría—. Joder, no me extraña que estés temblando.

Intento pegar toda la superficie de sus brazos al cuerpo de Draco, extendiendo sus manos lo más posible, frotándolas despacio por su pecho y abdomen para ayudarle a entrar en calor. No fue hasta que rozó uno de los pezones de Draco, duro por el frío, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y paró.

—Lo siento —murmuró, parando de tocarle y separando sus manos del cuerpo del chico, súbitamente avergonzado.

—No pares —respondió Draco, todavía lloroso, en voz tan baja que no estaba seguro de haberlo oído bien. Sus dudas desaparecieron cuando este le agarró las muñecas y volvió a pegarle las manos a su pecho—. Es agradable.

Harry asintió y volvió a ponerle una de sus manos en el abdomen y la otra en el pecho, realizando caricias más suaves, buscando consolarle. Poco a poco, Draco fue dejando de temblar y Harry notó que su piel parecía más cálida, aunque seguía teniendo los pies fríos.

—No sé dónde está mi madre —confesó Draco cuando terminó de calmarse—. McGonagall dijo que irían a recogerla a la Mansión, pero que no podría venir conmigo, al menos de momento. Estaba escribiéndole una carta cuando llegaste. El padre de Granger me trajo pergamino y pluma muggles, pero no tengo cómo enviarla.

—Puedes usar a Hedwig —ofreció inmediatamente Harry, pensando que si él pudiese hablar con su madre sólo con utilizar una lechuza, querría hacerlo—. Ella la encontrará donde sea que esté. Puedes atar el bolígrafo con la carta y así podrá contestarte en el mismo papel si no tiene nada a mano o nadie que pueda proporcionárselo.

—¿Bolígrafo?

—La pluma muggle. Y el papel equivale a nuestro pergamino.

Draco asintió, quedándose en silencio un rato. Se removió, intentando mirarle, Harry le sostuvo la mirada, sin saber qué ocurría.

—¿Me la prestarías? —Sonó incrédulo. Harry rodó los ojos—. ¿En serio?

—Claro que sí. No seas idiota.

—¿Puedo enviársela ahora? —preguntó Draco, mostrándose ansioso.

—Si no quieres esperar a mañana… Hedwig está más despierta por las noches.

Draco se deshizo de sus brazos y se levantó. Harry contempló su silueta recortándose en la oscuridad en lo que buscaba el interruptor para encender la luz. Guiñó los ojos, deslumbrado por la potencia de la bombilla y parpadeó. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, vio que Draco estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, garabateando algo más en el papel antes de doblarlo junto a una hoja en blanco y mirar a su alrededor.

—En mi mochila hay un paquete con comida para Hedwig —le indicó, adivinando lo que necesitaba—. Ahí guardo un poco de cordel.

Asintiendo, Draco se agachó y rebuscó en la mochila hasta encontrarlo. Atando el bolígrafo y la carta con un nudo apretado y apresurado, se lo tendió a la lechuza, que le ignoró, mirando a su dueño con ojos despiertos.

—Potter… —suplicó Draco antes de que a este le diese tiempo a reaccionar.

—Ve, Hedwig, por favor.

—Narcissa Malfoy. No sé dónde está, pero necesito que la encuentres. —La lechuza ululó con fuerza antes de aceptar el paquete.

—Si la encuentras, quédate con ella, Hedwig —le indicó Harry a la lechuza—. Seguramente querrá enviar una respuesta.

Draco abrió la ventana y Hedwig la atravesó volando. Draco la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Después, cerró la ventana y miró al suelo.

—Mierda, estoy descalzo.

—Volverás a entrar en calor ahora cuando te metas en la cama —dijo Harry, restándole importancia.

—No es eso —respondió Draco—. Odio acostarme con los pies sucios. Las sábanas se manchan.

Harry ahogó una carcajada. No quería ofenderle, porque era obvio que en ese momento Draco estaba en un punto de ansiedad que le provocaba que los problemas más nimios se magnificaran. Era una forma de defensa contra pensamientos más funestos que él conocía bien.

—No importa por un día, Draco —repuso Harry, intentando sonar animado y quitándole hierro al asunto—. Además, puedes aprovechar y ponerte algo de ropa de mi mochila. Así estarás más caliente.

Draco negó con la cabeza, sentándose en la cama después de apagar la luz. Se quedó así un rato, mientras Harry miraba su espalda pálida y brillante a la luz de la ventana, que había dejado cerrada, pero con la persiana subida.

—Ya no tengo tanto frío.

—Creo que era por la ansiedad, no por la temperatura en sí —le informó Harry—. Hoy ha sido un día de muchas emociones y estabas preocupado por tu madre. Es normal.

—Tienes razón. Me ha pasado más veces. Con él es algo… —La voz se le quebró a media frase.

—Habitual —comprendió Harry—. Vivir con tanta presión ha debido de ser algo horrible. Lo siento, Draco.

—Me dijo que si no mataba a Dumbledore, él mataría a mis padres. Torturó a mi madre delante de mí en dos ocasiones, una por cada vez que volví a casa por vacaciones. Para motivarme, dijo, y que fuese mejor discípulo.

A Harry se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas. Había estado observando a Draco todo el curso. Evidentemente, algo iba mal, pero Harry no había sido capaz de ver más allá del mortífago que tenía una misión que cumplir. No había visto al chico, como él, aterrorizado por lo que tenía que hacer.

—Si lo hubiese sabido, te habría tendido la mano antes —murmuró, sintiéndose culpable.

—Me habrías condenado a muerte —repuso Draco con voz lúgubre—. Haber aceptado tu ayuda habría sido motivo de represalias contra mis padres. Haberla rechazado probablemente habría provocado que declinase la oferta de Dumbledore más tarde. En el fondo, supongo que el viejo sabía lo que hacía —admitió con una risa amarga—, la oferta llegó el momento más adecuado.

—Entonces, me alegro que la hiciese cuando pudiste aceptarla.

—Sí, supongo —suspiró Draco—. No voy a poder dormir hasta que vuelva tu maldita lechuza, Potter.

—Lo imaginaba. Puedo aguantar despierto contigo, no te preocupes.

—¿Puedes? —contestó Draco con sorna.

—Si tú quieres, claro. —Se mordió la lengua. Había dado por hecho que Draco querría que estuviese apoyándole. Por un momento, se le había olvidado que ellos dos no eran amigos y que sólo estaban allí por una cadena de acontecimientos casi fortuitos—. No pretendía ser condescendiente, es sólo que...

—Lo sé. —Draco se metió de nuevo en la cama, arropándose hasta el cuello estremeciéndose. Harry dedujo que se habría quedado frío, pero no se atrevió a acercarse como antes. No era lo mismo seguir un impulso que actuar racionalmente—. Sí, quiero. Y también que vuelvas a abrazarme como antes. Si tú quieres, claro —añadió con voz retadora, imitando sus palabras anteriores.

Harry sonrió en la oscuridad, divertido. Había sonado petulante, casi como una orden. Esa forma de decirlo le había recordado más al viejo Draco que al que había visto esa noche, más triste y vulnerable. Recuerdos de un reto similar, en circunstancias más belicosas, vinieron a su mente. Dedicó un pensamiento a maldecir a Voldemort y a aquella guerra que acabaría con todos ellos y con su salud mental.

Se apresuró a acercarse de nuevo y abrazarle como antes. Ya no estaba tan frío, a pesar de haber estado fuera de la cama un buen rato. Volvió a enredar sus piernas en las de él y situó de nuevo los pies bajo la planta de los suyos, notando que esos sí los tenía helados.

—He estado descalzo en el suelo, Potter —protestó débilmente Draco.

—Me importa un comino —respondió Harry, volviendo a extender sus manos por el pecho y el abdomen de Draco, apretándole contra él.

Ahora, mucho más relajado que antes, disfrutó más de la sensación del tacto de la piel de Draco. Se atrevió a hacerle caricias similares a las de antes y, cuando oyó que el otro chico emitía un suspiro que sonaba agradable, buscó el tacto de sus pezones, intentando hacerlo parecer casual, pero deseoso de rozarlos, esta vez conscientemente.

Encontró una línea rugosa que supuso que era una cicatriz. La recorrió desde un extremo hasta el otro, llegando a la tetilla que había buscado. Todavía sin tocarla, dudó, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Draco le cogió la mano, guiándole los dedos sobre el pezón, todavía duro.

Lo acarició en círculos antes de poner la palma de la mano sobre él, tapándolo completamente, buscando calentarlo. Sintiendo que su pene se ponía duro, retiró la mano, avergonzado, limitándose a abrazarle a la altura del abdomen de nuevo. Se llamó estúpido mentalmente por haberse dejado llevar.

—Quítate la camiseta, Potter —le ordenó Draco, separándose de él.

Le obedeció inmediatamente, tirándola a los pies de la cama sin pensárselo dos veces. Volvió a abrazarle, sintiendo cómo su piel ardía al contacto de la de Draco, que seguía sintiéndose más fresca. Este se apretó más contra él, buscando el máximo contacto con su pecho. Acomodó el resto del cuerpo pegándose lo más que pudo. Harry se sonrojó cuando sintió el culo de Draco restregarse contra su entrepierna, sabiendo que era imposible que el otro chico no hubiese notado su erección, pero ni Draco hizo ningún comentario ni él dijo nada.

Apoyó la frente en la nuca de Draco, sintiendo cómo el pelo rubio y fino le cosquilleaba en la nariz. Aspiró con fuerza, notando el olor picante que dejaban los hechizos de magia negra, que había acabado aprendiendo a identificar con los años, impregnado todavía en sus cabellos tras la batalla. Draco volvió a cogerle las manos y depositarlas en su abdomen y pecho, pidiéndole silenciosamente que le acariciase como antes. Harry lo hizo gustoso, buscando rozar otra vez sus pezones. Draco suspiró satisfecho y él se sintió agradecido por la oscuridad que ocultaría su sonrojo si el otro chico lo miraba.

—Cumplirás tu promesa, Potter. —No era una pregunta. Tampoco una amenaza. Estaba constatando un hecho inamovible.

—Lo haré.

Cuando Draco se movió entre sus brazos, Harry creyó que quería deshacer el abrazo, así que se separó para dejarle espacio, pero este sólo se dio media vuelta para encararle. A la escasa luz de las farolas de la calle que entraba por la ventana, Harry vio que Draco parecía serio, pero ya no estaba triste. Sus ojos brillaban con algo que parecía determinación, oscuros y penetrantes.

Draco le abrazó, obligándole a acercarse a él. Harry lo hizo tímidamente, pero Draco no se anduvo con medias tintas y se apretó contra él, pasándole los brazos por la espalda, pegando sus pechos y entrelazando sus piernas. Harry le correspondió arrullándolo suavemente con caricias largas y cadenciosas.

Tenía la cara de Draco tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban y podía sentir su aliento cálido y agradable rozarle los labios. Sus pechos se tocaban, el de Harry sudoroso, pero a Draco no parecía notarlo. Un movimiento de cadera de Draco intentando acercarse le hizo notar que el otro chico estaba igual de duro que él y no parecía importarle. Después de enredar sus piernas, había vuelto a buscarle los pies con los suyos.

Nunca había estado de esa manera con nadie. Tan cerca, tan cálido, tan sensual. No podía creer que fuese precisamente con Draco con quien estaba haciendo aquello por primera vez y que, además, le estuviese gustando tantísimo.

Tragó saliva. Draco lo notó, porque le sonrió elevando ligeramente sus comisuras. Estuvieron así un rato que a Harry le pareció larguísimo y al mismo tiempo exasperantemente corto. Sus alientos se mezclaban y Harry se lamió los labios inconscientemente, intentando saborear inútilmente el olor mentolado que percibía con la nariz.

Se sintió cómodo y consolado. Todavía estaban los hechos que habían acaecido esa noche, pero podría lidiar con ellos al día siguiente. Sabía que no lo haría solo. En los ojos de Draco pudo ver que, aunque reflejaban preocupación igual que antes, también mostraban decisión y sosiego, así que sonrió satisfecho, frotando su nariz contra la de Draco.

Este ladeó un pelín la cabeza antes de inclinarla hacia adelante, dándole un suave beso en los labios, apenas un roce fugaz. Harry no supo cómo reaccionar y, antes de darse cuenta, el momento había terminado y Draco volvía a estar como antes, nariz con nariz. Harry sintió que sus labios ardían justo donde Draco los había acariciado con los suyos. La necesidad y el deseo de que volviese a hacerlo lo abrumó.

—No es tu primer beso, ¿verdad, Potter?

—¿Primero me besas y luego me llamas por el apellido? —preguntó en respuesta, intentando ganar tiempo.

—No fastidies, Potter —replicó Draco con mordacidad, haciendo énfasis en el apellido.

—No, no era mi primer beso —admitió tras unos segundos de silencio, dándose cuenta que Draco no iba a dejarlo pasar—. El curso pasado me besé con Cho Chang.

—¿Y?

—Cómo que ¿y?

—Que qué tal fue —insistió Draco con tono de burla.

—Fue raro. Un desastre —concedió, alegrándose cuando Draco soltó una risita. Si hablar de aquel desastroso beso iba a servir para animarle, a Harry le parecía bien—. Creo que ese fue el momento exacto en que me di cuenta que quizá las chicas no eran lo mío aunque me gustasen.

—Diría que me sorprende, pero no es así —admitió Draco con una risita—. Y este, ¿qué tal ha sido?

Harry pensó unos segundos la respuesta. Inicialmente, le vino la palabra interesante a la lengua, pero la descartó. Sí, había sido interesante, eso era innegable, pero se quedaba corto. Emocionante no lo describía exactamente, aunque todavía tenía restos de la emoción en el estómago. Esperado habría sido bastante adecuado, pero ni siquiera él mismo era consciente del mucho tiempo que llevaba deseando algo como eso, interpretando una rivalidad y una obsesión de manera errónea.

—Dulce —dijo por fin.

—Me alegro, Potter. Porque para mí también lo ha sido —dijo Draco antes de volver a acercarse para darle otro beso.

Esta vez fue uno más cadencioso y largo. Harry abrió la boca, dejando pasar la lengua de Draco y saliendo al encuentro con la suya. Alargaron el beso, haciéndose caricias suaves y lánguidas en la espalda. Cuando Draco movió ligeramente las caderas para aumentar el contacto, Harry le imitó, sin llevarlo más lejos, disfrutando el momento.

—Confío en ti, Harry —susurró Draco cuando se separaron, frotando su nariz de nuevo contra la de Harry—. En ti, en tu promesa y en este beso.

—¿Habrá más?

—Te lo prometo.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA. A todos los efectos, en este WI no ha existido relación sentimental alguna entre Ginny y Harry. Me resultaba más sencillo eliminarla de la ecuación que montarme una historia para explicar por qué Harry no está con ella.


End file.
